


You've seen my Darkside (and you're stupid enough to stay and all I'm asking is) Don't Run Away

by the_void_girl



Series: Broken Images [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, Gen, I'm a little shit for writing this, M/M, Multi, Sastiel - Freeform, Sharing a bed in a platonic sort of way, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has an addiction to drugs.  Sam has an addiction to Cas. They both really need to get over their problems.</p><p>Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's 'Darkside'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've seen my Darkside (and you're stupid enough to stay and all I'm asking is) Don't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> This is the first of a series of ficlets/drabbles centering around Sam and Castiel, basically it tells of Cas as a broken man whose best friend loves him more than anything... and Cas is oblivious to Sam's affection. Enjoy and comment.

Title: Darkside

Author: the_void_girl

 

Sam found the startling knock on his door at midnight on a Wednesday to be pretty unconventional. Then again, he and Castiel were never conventional from the start. He was shocked when he opened the door to see his best friend/brother’s on-again-off-again boyfriend (and they’re currently on), Castiel. He was shaking, leaning on the door post with tears in his eyes, and Sam immediately knew why.

 

“You’ve been using again.” He stated, ushering the shorter man into the apartment.

 

That’s when the simple tears morphed into awful, ugly sobs, and Cas – the usually stoic, reserved Cas - clutched at Sam as if he were a dying man and Sam was life itself. He held his best friend tight, not wanting to let go, trying desperately to suck the pain out and make him stop trying to hurt himself. Sam knows that Castiel needs assurance, an optimistic voice to tell him that everything’s going to be alright, but right now all he can do is hold on tight and listen to him break down. As Sam set him down on his bed, Cas holds on to him even tighter, whimpering like a wounded puppy, begging him to stay. Sam obliges immediately and pulls both of them beneath the covers. He shouldn’t really be here, doing this; but Sam just pulls him closer, brushes his hair away from his sweating forehead and Cas shivers at the contact.

 

“D-D-Dean wants me to get help.” Cas breathes more than says, and it sounds like someone had to wring the words out of his throat, like he’s choking on each syllable and his throat’s coiling up.

 

Sam almost tells him to go, almost lets him go and sends him home to his ‘fiancé’. Dean had never truly been able to get all this though, and Sam know sending Cas home would be like sending him to be yelled at by an overprotective parent. So he holds Cas tighter, and places a kiss to his shaking forehead, and Cas relaxes.

 

“I don’t want to go to rehab, Sam. I… can s-s-stop, I promise! Please, just don’t let him send me away again, please.” Cas gasps again, clutching at the only tangible thing in his universe – Sam.

It almost feels like the old days, like getting drunk together for the first time, exchanging secrets over a joint or two, watching bad sci-fi movies and laughing at the poor graphics. It’s bad and twisted, and he should be guilty for feeling this way, but right now there’s a sliver of him that’s glad his brother’s short tempered and flippant, because he always sends Castiel running to Sam, like Cas chose ‘ _Stanford educated best friend’_ over _‘leather jacket wearing, cooler, older brother’._

 

“I won’t let anyone send you anywhere, okay?” he promises, pulling Cas’ face upwards so he’s staring right into those too-blue, too-intense eyes. “And I’ll always be here for you, I’ll never leave you again.”

And Cas knows he means it, he can practically feel the devotion seep from Sam’s eyes into his, bathing him in warmth and comfort and safety.

Then again, maybe it’s the drugs.

 

_Or maybe it’s just Sam._


End file.
